Swanelope Maidelardi
Swanelope Maidelardi is a 2015-introduced and all around character attending Ever After High. She is the daughter of one of Odette's Swan Maidens of Swan Lake. Swanelope Maidelardi is an adopted OC originally created by Sabby and is currently adopted by Portrayal Swanelope would most definitely be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald, who voices both Raven Queen and C.A. Cupid. As for live-action portrayal, Courtney Eaton would definitely be Swanelope's face claim and portrayer. Courtney Eaton is of Chinese-Maori descent, not to mention that she exactly looks like how Arcus imagines Swanelope as. Personality Swanelope is kind and someone who finds so much importance in goodness. Being a black swan has always made her self conscious about herself because of the negative connotations with black swans. Swanelope is also very corny, with a very bad sense of humor but that's basically the most you can get out of her due to her very soft spoken nature. Though she has an opinion to most conversations, she doesn't really seem to care to share them with others, talking really just isn't her thing. Along with her soft-spoken nature, she also doesn't seem to be loud or obnoxious, seeming very gentle. Swanelope is known for her demure nature, with an air of grace and confidence. Once you see her walk into the room, you can feel that quiet confidence. Swanelope is very much against drama, gossip, and deception; all in the effort of proving to others her goodness. She always tries to work her way around drama, also because she doesn't have the stomach for it. Swanelope is quite fragile, easily shaken by the smallest signs of trouble. She is terrified of being associated with anyone or anything related to villainous characters which is why you can see her go the opposite direction of where it came from. Appearance Tall and regal, she has great posture and excellent beauty. She has tanned skin with wavy black hair, cut with straight bangs and fringe that frames her face. She has hazel eyes and usually keeps a small and demure smile on her face. Being Maori-Chinese, Swanelope possesses Ta Moko (a facial tattoo) on her chin as well as on her left shoulder, which is sacred to her father's Maori heritage. Outfits Basic Swanelope more or less likes to dress herself in a feathered dress like this one. Gallery Swanelope.png|Swanelope's Profile Art by GlassFu Swanelope Sketch.png|Arcus experiments with Swanelope's style (with an asymmetrical hair style and top) plus Arcus needed to practice on her new track pad Swanelope sketch2.png|Arcus believes in a Scream Queens AU where Duchess Swan is Chanel Oberlin and Swanelope is Chanel #3, she calls them the Schwanels Trivia *Swanelope is a kiwi, btw, and she has a kiwi named Pavlova (after Anna Pavlova and Swanelope's favorite dessert). *Swanelope is Maori (on her father's side, who is full Maori) and quarter chinese( on her mother's side, who is half-english and half-chinese). *Swanelope calls all her friends her bays/baes. *Swanelope is a black swan when she transforms into her swan form. *Swanelope's main color scheme would be dark gray, silver, and pink. *Swanelope's style is similar to that of the Chanels from Scream Queens (due to her having a love for feathered fashion and the flamboyant furs). *(It's kinda clear that Arcus has no idea how to use En Zed slang ) Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Animal parent Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Arcus' Adopted Children of the Shoe Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden